mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hikarian
is a Japanese anime series. The first series, 'Chō Tokkyū Hikarian' (超特急ヒカリアン) is about a series of bullet trains that are turned into robots. The robots, along with two humans named Tetsuyuki Shinbashi (新橋 テツユキ ''Shinbashi Tetsuyuki) and Minayo Kanda (神田 ミナヨ Kanda Minayo), have to stop an alien invasion. A new series, Denkōchō Tokkyū Hikarian (電光超特急ヒカリアン), was later created. The new series stars a new Hikarian, Lightning West, and a new human lead, Kenta Hijiribashi (聖橋 ケンタ Hijiribashi Kenta). Enoki Films has licensed the series. The company has suggested name changes (e.g. Tetsuyuki becomes Terry and Minayo becomes Mina) but the series is not yet available in English, and Enoki may sublicense the series to another company who may decided to keep the original Japanese names, use Enoki's suggested English names, or use original English names. Characters The main characters in Hikarians are the Hikarians who fight against the Bratchet gang and their plan operation Darkness. All of the character, save for the Black Express, are base on real life train model. Interestingly, the series also depict them operate like one during time of peace. * Nozomi： The most dynamic hero of the entire Hikarian members. He is full of fighting spirit. He uses a shield and sword. * Tsubasa： He is very sharp and agile even in narrow places or on highlands. * Max： The biggest Hikarian. He has strong muscles and uses a huge hammer. * Hikari：'''The Captain of Hikarians. Always resourceful and calm. * '''Windash: He is a test car called "Win 350." He possesses the power to see the future. * E2Jet: He flies at tremendous speed. He scrambles to rescue friends like fighter planes. He uses turbine lasers that pack a punch. * Police-Win: Patrol Train of the Railroad Police. He uses a laser that helps him sticky situations. * Fire Nex: Fire Engine of the Railroad. * Sniper Sonic: Defense Force of railroad. He has a big cannon. * Dr. 300X: A test car. He is a very intelligent scientist and invents special cars. * Rapit: A ninja Hikarian. He uses a ninja sword with a shuriken shield. His attacks are super fast and ninja style. * Asuka: The rescue car of the railroad. * New Express: A most advanced super express. He runs on rails at the highest speed in the world. The wind sensor on his back gives him the power to search the time tunnel. * Dr. Yello: An engineer of Hikarian Headquarters. He assists Dr. 300X. * Terry (Tetsuyuki): A train maniac. He is a good friend of the Hikarians. * Mina (Minayo): Terry's girlfriend. * Bratchet Gang: * Black Express: The boss of the Bratcher Gang. He uses an electric maces and most times hides in black smoke. * Dozilas: The henchmen of Black Express. They have a mild heart and likes to play with children. * Wookary: A careless and daydreaming guy. * Smoke Joe: The gigantic locomotive made by the Bratchers. When it passes by, everything will turns totally black. External links * Enoki Films's Hikarian page * [http://web.archive.org/web/20021015001556/http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/hikarian/ TV Tokyo's Hikarian website] (archived) * [http://www.toho-a-park.com/character/hikari/ Toho Amusement Park Hikarian website] Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Mecha anime and manga ja:超特急ヒカリアン zh:電光快車俠 th:หุ่นรบฮิคาเรี่ยน